<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It by BumpkinDice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661343">Say It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice'>BumpkinDice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And uzumaki, Babysitting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mito/Tobirama, Sakura is a Senju, They married, Uchiha Izuna Lives, but he's only mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara and Hashirama babysit their niece, Sakura. She doesn't like Madara though. </p><p>RIP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshot Naruto Fouders Era Fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y'all should be able to tell by now I suck at summaries and my titles are weak. Oh and I never know what to tag. </p><p>I also like Sakura being Tobes and Mitos lil girl. So darn cute. XP</p><p>No beta for a shinobi like me. hjklljkhjkl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hashirama looked at the bright child with a lovely shade of pink glaring at Madara. Sakura, his precious niece, the light and future of this village, daughter of Tobirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki. The girl was utterly polite, kind, and  thoughtful. Getting along with almost everyone, all except Madara. Who now was glaring back at the child. The two didn’t get along, maybe since she was genetically tobirama's daughter, she had been born with a deposition of hating Madara. Hashirama didn’t understand any of it, why Sakura just never seemed fond of her uncle's husband.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want to go pick flowers with Madara, he looks too grumpy,” She demanded, crossing her small arms and huffing. Madara’s left eye twitched and he took a calming breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sakura, honey, dear, why don’t you like Ossan?” Hashirama asked, getting down to the girls height. She looked adorable in her green kimono. Mito sure knew how to dress her daughter. What a sweet flower!</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ask him, not me,” She said, looking away, pouting. Hashirama looked at Madara with a raised eyebrow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Tsk, damn brat is evil and she is upset I’m the only one who doesn’t fall for her tricks,” He said, and in the same manner Sakura looked away, so did he. Hm, both appeared to be rude children.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t call her that, Sakura is not evil, maybe spoiled but she made me a flower crown, see?” Hashirama said, getting up to grab the item he placed on a table. He wore it proudly, though most of the petals had died and fallen off by now. It was why they planned to pick more of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I know the solution, you two need to spend more time together! How about you guys go buy me some spices I need for dinner, sound good?” Hashirama said, clapping his hands together. It was a brilliant idea, he thought. The two needed to bond more without a third party interfering. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No,” Both Madara and Sakura said simultaneously and Hashirma laughed it off while pushing them both out the house. Once they were out, he groaned, praying that his brother and wife would cut their vacation short. It was a selfish wish but he only had so much patience dealing with his husband and niece and their estranged relationship. Was it because Madara called her a rat once as an infant? He was joking, Hahsirama knew, the man was just bad at heartfelt compliments and had Sakura, as an infant understood? No, it must be that she really is her fathers daughter and hated Madara for no reason. Well, he supposed Tobiram hated him because he was an Uchiha...Though his brother didn’t hate all Uchiha, Kagami was an exception. He abhor Izuna as well, refusing to let him be alone with Sakura when he gifted her kunais when she was two. Not the wisest move. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Meanwhile…</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look, Sakura, stand here and don’t touch anything, got?” Madara said before talking to a vendor. Sakura frowned, feeling the urge to kick the man. It wasn’t fair. Everyone listened to everything she said, bought her everything, obeyed her, all but Madara! The old grump just seemed to see past her intentions. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she saw a group of people walk quite close to her, she quickly acted as if she was shoved and pushed off a vase from the nearby cart, feigning injury. The people in the group apologized and the vendor said it was alright. Though Madara insisted on paying. He quickly lifted Sakura and left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you playing at, Pink Demon,” Madara said, a look of suspicion in his eyes. This girl seemed to like causing problems and getting away with them and it irritated him. She simply stuck out her tongue and he gave her a deadpan look. And Hashirama talked of adopting children. Hello no, it was enough with this one and Izuna’s brats. He didn’t need to deal with more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s when he heard some kids giggle and throw an insult at Sakura, calling her an ugly spoiled princess. Madara growled and looked at the kids who quickly scurried away. He then noticed how Sakura held back tears.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do the other kids call you names often?” He asked, unsettled by that fact. Only he could insult her, he was her Ossan and never meant what he said...sometimes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y-Yeah but one day I’ll show them who is the boss, then they’ll respect me!” She said, a fire in her eyes that Madara recognized and he smiled at that. Ah, yes, she was a true shinobi. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How about I teach a nice little jutsu that’ll make them piss their pants next time you see them,” Madara said, feral grin on his face. Sakura looked at him in confusion for a moment before morphing into mischievous delight, nodding. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they came back home, hours later than Hashirama expected, he was worried until he saw how his two loves were laughing and joking. Thrilled to see that they seemed to now be in good terms, he internally marked his mission as a success, grabbing the spices and leaving to cook for them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Madara and Sakura plotted how they would ambush those twerps and teach them a lesson they’ll never forget. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hey, ya liked it? Comment and kudo encourages me. XD</p><p>Also thoughts/opinions are fun to read!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>